Titania (D
Titania is a living Titans RP group setting for Basic Dungeons and Dragons. A living setting being one that evolves through player engagement and in game time. Rules * Being a modified/homebrewed Basic D&D setting Titania operates under a three alignment system. Lawful, Neutral, and Chaotic. These categories cover what is understood by most D&D players to be condensed versions of the nine alignment system; ** Lawful - Lawful characters include what most D&D players would know to be Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, and Lawful Evil. Not all Lawful creatures or characters are good but they clash frequently with those who cause problems in society such as thieves. ** Neutral - Neutral characters include what most D&D players would know to be Neutral Good, True Neutral, and Neutral Evil. Druids are required to be Neutral in Titania. ** Chaotic - Chaotic characters include what most D&D player would know to be Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral, and Chaotic Evil. Not all Chaotic creatures or characters are Evil but they clash frequently with law. * Titania utilizes a modified variation of the spell lists and system derived from Basic D&D. Lore * The Adamean Empire was a vast nation that use to cover much of the known world. It's from where the Common language arose. The Adamean Empire broke up into various successor states over 100 years ago. States and Nations * Dragonlands - Dragonlands are areas where Dragons are abundant. While Dragons are diverse they are united by the Great Dragon, who is the immortal Emperor of Dragonkind. His three immortal children (Pearl, Opal, and Diamond) have dominion over specific kinds of Dragons. With in the Dragonlands hoard is used to gauge one's worth in relation to other Dragons. To Dragons the Dragonlands consist of all territory claimed by Dragons and thus it's borders are ever shifting. The Adamean Empire came into a number of conflicts with the Dragonlands. Now that the Empire is gone most Dragons see the land it once occupied as suitable for expanding into. * Halfbrook Compact - The Halfbrook Compact is a Halfling state located in a hilly river region. It's a tranquil place when a festival isn't going on. The Halflings enjoy a Farm Fair, Fishing Contest, Harvest Festival, Barn Raising, and Corn Shucking rather often. Each community has it's own elected Mayor with the members of the Compact having agreed to, and often amending or refining, matters regarding trade and common defense. It's protected by a volunteer militia that mobilizes when needed, often conducting exercises seasonally. When not doing so they are typically conducting games of sport for the building of teamwork and for the entertainment of the community. Each settlement's militia being a team which effectively helps with recruitment. * Sylvanwood - Sylvanwood is an Elven forest governed by a Council of Elders representing the nine clans that inhabit the forest. In the years since the Empire broke up Sylvanwood has become increasingly isolated save the clans on the outskirts of the forest though even they will dissuade outsiders from venturing deep into the forest. The Sylvanwood Elves have at large began to reconnect to their ancestral roots; moving away from typical Adamean culture. The Sylvanwood Elves consider their borders to be the natural expansion of the Sylvanwood forest- which of course brings them into conflict with the other inhabitants of the Sylvanwood. * Theocracy - The Theocracy consists of all land under the direct governance of the Church. It's ruled by clerics and protected by Paladins. Organizations Cleric Associations * The Church - The Church is certainly the largest religious institution in the known world. While followers of the Faith where once persecuted (something that generated a number of dungeons in the world) they managed to endure and eventually surpass the prior religious order to become the state religion of the Adamean Empire. While the Empire has broken up the Church has endured. It's holy symbol is a four pointed star with the lowest point being longer then those above it. Blue, White, and Silver are typical colors of the Church. Clerics of the Church meditate upon the scriptures of the Holy Book; which adheres to the following of one god whose name is never to be uttered and of whose likeness is never to be made. The Church as an organization is of the Lawful alignment, and it's clerics are expected to be of such. The Church frowns upon Theft and Necromancy. * The Druids Fighter Associations * Fighter's Guild - Originally the Imperial Veterans Association the organization transformed into the Fighter's Guild when the Adamean Empire broke up. There was need for mercenaries, freelance security, and others as civic order fell. The Fighter's Guild continues to serve communities throughout the former Adamean Empire and preserves the art of martial warfare through apprenticeship. * Paladins Magic User Associations * Imperial Mage's Guild - Established by an Imperial Decree of the Adamean Emperor Magnus Eluminar the Imperial Mage's Guild was established for the benefit of the Empire- it's focus being largely on War Magic at the time of it's inception. While the Empire has broken up the Imperial Mage's Guild has remained unified amid the fragments though most people today refer to it simply as 'the Mage's Guild'. The Guild provides an education largely towards the aim of graduates becoming Magists (MAY-jists). Magists are magic-users who advise rulers on matters of magic. These rulers provide Magists with housing, funds for research, and authority they can use with in the ruler's realm. They can even adventure with the ruler's permission which is often granted as a more experienced Magist adds to the realm's renown and the service a Magist can provide. Due to what the Magist may have to advice on the guild teaches all schools of magic, having become less restrictive then it was in it's founding years. Though it does impart caution regarding the dangers of certain schools whose study is essential for one who can advise on matters pertaining to them. * Hermetic Order of Wizardry - The Wizards are an order of Magic-Users who live in isolation within lone standing towers. There they have dedicated themselves to the furthering of magical knowledge away from prying eyes. To the Wizard the tower and it's land are their domains- there where no eyes can see they construct dungeons for their research. Attracting with it monsters of all sorts and a few adventurers as well. Most people stay away from a Wizard's Tower, and most rulers allow them to practice for fear of what earning the ire of a Wizard could bring. The Hermetic Order of Wizardry was responsible for such beasts as Owlbears and Mimics in the world. Most Wizards will have found an abandoned tower to claim but when a tower is inhabited a Wizard may opt to dual the occupying Wizard for dominion of the land. The order's origin lies in the formation of the Imperial Mage's Guild with the guild having deemed some research to be 'against the public's interest' which lead to certain Magic-User's retreating into a hermetic life with secret communication between them leading to the establishment of their order. Wizard's tend to be a paranoid group though and most communication between them today comes off as suspicious banter with many holding secrets the others covet. They abide by a set of rules established by the founders of the order, which gives their selfishness some structure to work in- such as the practice of dueling. * Fellowship of Magi - Being a Magus (a member of this fellowship) is more of a lifestyle that has recognition between those who practice it. Magus are wandering mages who neither own land nor are in service to a ruler. They are always on the move from one land to another occasionally offering to aid in the research of a Wizard but more often will be found in the company of individuals seeking magical treasures. They are known to organize such ventures, even when they do not seek such objects for themselves. A Magus will have few possessions, typically only what they carry or can transport in a cart or wagon. They are by merit of this lifestyle helpful though modest and often rely on the hospitality of others. Notable Locations *Titan's Mount - located at the navel of the world Mount Titania is the tallest mountain in the world. Red and Ruby Dragons flock to this mountain for their Conclave in great migrations. Category:D&D Category:Titania